


Warmth of Our Love (Roasting)

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Fictober 2020, Holidays, Pregnancy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Sothis Day is here, and Sylvain and Marianne invite their parents to dinner at their cottage. The Gautiers and the lone Edmund patriarch fawn over their unborn grandchild with gifts.Day 11: Heating is broken
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Kudos: 6





	Warmth of Our Love (Roasting)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic barely graces my given prompt but I'm counting it.
> 
> FWIW, I personally headcanon Sylvain's parents' names as written here, and same for Marianne's guardian/father figure. They're a bit ostentatious, but they work imo.
> 
> It's not even the Christmas season yet, but I really want that joy right now. All I Want for Christmas is You on repeat? Hot chocolate? Candy canes? Acing gift giving because I know my loved ones too well? I WANT IT NOW.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sothis Day in Enbarr was a strange affair. In Leicester and Faerghus, people treated the day seriously, praying at cathedrals and praising the goddess the day was made after. It was focused on the creation of Fódlan and its people, and some gifts, within reason, were exchanged, symbolizing the gifts Sothis had gifted her children.

Not so in Enbarr. Or the entirety of Adrestia really. The goddess? Good as dead. Gift giving was a huge affair and Anna's department stores seemed to be strewn across the country. Door busters assaulted stores that opened earlier than usual, and shoppers stayed way past closing hours to snatch the last item on their list. Chaos was everywhere, but everyone was jolly, so maybe there was still something of the goddess left after all.

For Sylvain and Marianne, Sothis Day was a quiet affair. They were having their parents over for dinner. Sylvain and Marianne weren't much for cooking, but for the upcoming holiday, they tried every sort of technique to ensure Sothis Day dinner would be good. The roasted turkey turned out quite well and Marianne was working on making a casserole. Sylvain made a salad because there was no way anyone could mess up a salad. Neither had much of a head for baking despite videochatting with Mercedes and Annette on basic recipes, so they bought a pie.

The day would prove to be exciting though. Both their parents lived in their respective home countries so they hadn't seen their children in a long time. This would be the first time they'd see Marianne pregnant in person.

Yes, that fateful hot day bore fruit and Marianne was now happily five moons pregnant with her and Sylvain's first child. It was incredibly scary at first, with all the doctors' appointments and books to be read, diet changes, and even implementing simple exercises. Marianne was still working but around the fourth moon she found she was entirely too tired from both working and fostering new life, and with more anxiety she was willing to admit, resigned formally from her job. She decided she'd stay home and take care of their child. Some would probably say that wasn't very progressive of her, but Marianne felt that for the first few years, her child should have a constant in their life, and maybe once the child started school, she'd reenter the work force. For now, though, she wanted to take care of herself and the life inside her.

Their parents showed up just as the oven dinged to let Marianne know the casserole was done. Sylvain took it out of the oven for her as she greeted their guests.

Alain and Geneviève were definitely Sylvain's parents. Alain had the bright red hair that made his son stand out so much and his jaw line and perfectly straight nose. Geneviève however gave Sylvain his perfectly arched eyebrows and warm amber eyes and easy smile. Both parents were very tall and Marianne felt so small compared to them.

Marianne's parents had died when she was young so her only living 'parent' was her guardian Guillaume. He was big and burly with an intimidating beard and gruff voice. He shared no resemblance to Marianne despite being a distant relative, but she did call him Father since he was that for such a huge portion of her life. His eyes were a deep forest green and his hair was mostly grey now, but stripes of black could still be found. He was imposing and dressed immaculately, but he also had a kind heart and was incredibly protective of Marianne.

When Sylvain and Marianne became engaged, Guillaume was furious. How could his sweet Marianne fall for such a lascivious young man? Sylvain was charismatic and outgoing and Guillaume knew men like him only acted such a way to cover a dark heart. But Sylvain had only ever looked at Marianne with gentleness and she never complained, so Guillaume accepted the engagement, if reluctantly.

On the contrary, Alain and Geneviève didn't like Marianne at first. She was sweet and quiet, and they found it a little unsettling. She always profusely apologized whenever she felt like she offended them, and was such a polite house-guest that it was almost annoying. They would ask her if she wanted anything to drink and she always refused or they'd ask her preferences for dinner and she said it was up to them. She seemed to have no backbone and it left the question of why Sylvain wanted to marry her. Their fear was he had somehow gotten her pregnant and was only marrying her to be an upstanding man (which wasn't a bad thing but a marriage based around a child wasn't exactly healthy) but when Sylvain talked about her gentleness, her quiet strength and kindness, they suddenly could see what he saw in her and also gave their blessing.

Of course, that meant the in-laws had a rough start, but when they realized both parties thought their children's taste was questionable, they bonded over that quirkiness. Sylvain and Marianne found it incredibly annoying.

Marianne welcomed them all in, Sylvain's parents kissing her cheek and her own father welcoming her in a giant bear hug. She squeaked as her large belly pressed against his and he pulled back, seeing just how different she was.

“My daughter, becoming a mother!” Guillaume said as he shook his head, trying to hide a tear. “My, how things have changed.”

“Indeed,” Marianne agreed. “Oh! But please, everyone, sit! Sylvain and I are nearly done with dinner.”

She gestured for the parents to place the gifts they brought under the tree they displayed near a window. It was a real tree they had cut down together at a tree farm, and it filled the house with a lovely pine scent. Sparkling ornaments of reds, silvers, and golds decorated the tree, as did a few specialty ones, such as their first Sothis Day one they had gotten when it was their first as a couple, to small framed Polaroids of their anniversary or fun trips they took together. Their cat Dorte had one, and so did their parents. Lights wrapped the tree in a warm glow and atop was a beautiful ornate star. Stockings hung over their window and music for the season played from their Spotify account. It was very homey and the house was quite warm.

The parents sat at the couch together, asking Marianne how she was doing as she sat in a rocking chair. They commented on how she seemed to glow, per the cliché.

“It's given me time to work on some knitting. It's been a while, but I've already finished a pair of socks and a little hat. I'm working on a blanket now.” Her knitting basket she kept next to her chair was pulled into her lap, and she showed them the progress she had made.

“Oh that's a lovely shade of blue! So, is it a boy?” Geneviève asked.

“Oh, well, we haven't found out yet. We actually want it to be a surprise.” Marianne then pointed to the stripe of gold just under the blue. “These colors represent where we come from. You know, how Faerghus' flag is blue and Leicester's is yellow.”

The parents nodded, understanding. “What a nice way of representing where you came from,” Guillaume said.

“Thank you. It was Sylvain's idea actually.” She pointed out the little patterns of lions and deer as well. “We may live in Enbarr, but we do want our child to know of our background. It's important you know?”

“A sense of identity for sure,” Alain agreed. “It certainly smells wonderful in here. What is the plan for dinner?”

“Oh, um, well, Sylvain and I made turkey, a green bean casserole, and a garden salad. It's very basic, but I'm sure you understand...”

“Sylvain was always a mess in the kitchen,” Geneviève laughed. “Do you not like cooking, Marianne?”

Guillaume guffawed. “My daughter is also a mess. I hope you've improved though, Marianne?”

Marianne blushed. “It's been, well, slow going, but tonight's dinner will be edible.”

Alain laughed. “You don't sound too sure.”

“Hey, no ganging up on my wife!” Sylvain said from the kitchen. “We're trying our best. Being married is hard.”

The three parents laughed. “It only gets harder!” Geneviève admitted. “You're in for quite a ride.”

“And with a baby on the way? You'll understand what it means to be husband and wife soon enough!” Alain agreed.

Sylvain and Marianne sighed simultaneously, which made the parents laugh more. Their son and daughter practically were one in the same now, picking up on habits and speaking at the same time. It was adorable and admirable.

Dinner was had and questions asked. Marianne said she was five moons pregnant and that the second trimester hadn't been as bad, aside from the swollen ankles and night sweats. She admitted she liked talking to the baby and hoped they would learn to love her voice.

“It's your child. Of course they will,” Geneviève said. “As long as you're a loving mother, your child will always love you.”

Marianne certainly hoped so.

When dinner was done, Sylvain said he'd wash the dishes, but Guillaume pushed him to the side (jokingly) to take over. Sylvain should be sitting with his wife, after all.

More conversation was had, about how work was going for Sylvain, how Adrestia's economy was doing (a snooze fest but the economy was actually booming so no complaints), and if they had picked out names for their child yet. Sylvain said they were still deliberating but they'd narrow it down soon enough.

Guillaume had finished and the exchange of presents commenced. Sylvain's parents excitedly pushed theirs towards the couple. It was a series of boxes taped together, almost like a pyramid, and immaculately wrapped, bows and everything. They opened the boxes together to find (expensive) gender neutral clothing for the baby, toys, and even baby food that Sylvain knew only his rich parents would approve of. There was also a massaging mechanism that specialized in pregnant women's ankles which flattered Marianne. She hadn't thought of something like that. Sylvain got socks, but there was a joke there, somewhere.

It was all quite nice though, but it almost suggested that the couple couldn't afford these sort of things on their own. They didn't say that of course. It was just the Gautiers showing off.

The Gautiers then handed them an envelope and Sylvain knew exactly what it was. While he wouldn't complain, he did find it annoying and almost meddling that his parents had just offered them a check of what he knew was a few thousand. He told them time and again that he and Marianne were fine financially, but, as all rich parents who loved their children were, they threw money their way anyway. Marianne simply thanked them.

“You just never know,” Geneviève explained. “Children are expensive, and every little bit counts. We want the best and we want you to be comfortable.”

Guillaume's gift was in a holiday bag complete with tissue paper and a funny card. There were toys for the child and bibs, but also a collection of relaxing music to play that supposedly supported brain development. Inside the envelope with the card slid out a few bills of a few thousand dollars.

Sylvain's eyes bulged and Marianne just blushed. It seemed the parents either teamed up to shower the couple in money, or they were competing.

“This really isn't necessary,” Sylvain said, trying to be diplomatic. “We really are fine financially.”

“Well, Geneviève here made it quite clear that children are expensive. It's a good idea to have something to fall back on in case of hard times.”

Sylvain contemplated that but Marianne knew what her father meant. Guillaume came from a working class family that had scrounged up enough to pay through his college. Of course, this was decades ago when paying out of pocket was actually doable, and Guillaume made it through college to become a lawyer, and a successful one at that. He was drafted into a war not too long after his graduation, but he was quite decorated and was able to open his practice anyway. When he retired from that, he worked as a private investigator just for the extra income as at that time was when he was given custody of Marianne after her parents' deaths. It was saddening to hear none of her other relatives were interested, but they did all have their own kids, and since he never had any, he figured he could be there. And Marianne was simply a gift. He was in his 60s when he adopted Marianne, who was a tender 12 and already going through a turbulent puberty. Here he was, 75, and happy to see his daughter embracing motherhood alongside a loving husband. He had done something right in raising her.

The Gautiers came from money and always had. Alain was on the board for the biggest corporation in Faerghus and practically swam in money. Geneviève was an heiress to a hotel chain. They were college educated, although did they really need it when they were taught their entire lives what their career would be? Alain had a bachelor's in business just because that made sense, but Geneviève was a little unconventional with an art history degree. But she had an eye for artistic pieces in her hotels so perhaps it wasn't the worst choice.

Regardless, having money given as if it was nothing was a bit...insulting perhaps. But Sylvain took it with a stiff smile on his face and Marianne expressed gratitude again. The money would serve as the beginnings of a school fund for the kid.

Sylvain and Marianne gave their parents their gifts, cigars for Alain, perfume for Geneviève, and that special smoked sausage one could only find in Enbarr for Guillaume. They may have seemed impersonal to outsiders, but their parents were simple people and were thankful for the gifts.

That having been done, the parents said their goodbyes, and went off to their hotels. There would be more visits, sure, maybe even a dinner at some fancy restaurant that Guillaume and the Gautiers would fight over who paid the bill, but that was family.

They lived in a cottage because they were simple and wanted simple lives, not the excess of the rich. After all, they only needed each other.

~*~

Of course, during the night, Marianne woke up incredibly cold. She checked the time to see it was three in the morning but the room was freezing. Begrudgingly, she rolled out of bed to check the thermostat. She balked at how low the temperature was. The heating went out.

How did this keep happening...

Sylvain groaned as he rolled over to find Marianne was gone. He sat up quickly, sleep addling his brain as he tried to find her. He saw the hallway light was on and got up to see her crying at the thermostat.

“Babe! What's wrong!” He ran to her and embraced her.

“It's coooold, Sylvain,” she cried, wrapping herself around him. “Why does our AC suck?”

Sylvain just chuckled. “We'll get it fixed. C'mon, there are other ways to keep warm,” he whispered in her ear.

She felt her body grow warm at his implication. “Sylvain, I don't know...”

“It's just cuddling, Marianne,” he insisted. “And maybe my hand will wander...”

She giggled. “Okay.”

They got back in bed together and that's when, even in the dim light from the lamp, Sylvain was just _so hot._ His hair was tousled from sleep, and his sleeping shirt unbuttoned enough to give such a delicious view of his neck and collar bone. And when Marianne brought her body to his? He was incredibly warm.

It was a bit uncomfortable, given her condition, but Sylvain found a way to make sure she was safe and cozy.

As they both drifted off to sleep, comfortably basking in the other's body heat, life seemed to go on as it always would. The warmth of their love would keep them going, even if the AC was always on the fritz.


End file.
